15 Days Of ChristmasWith An Organization Twist
by The Moon's Berserk
Summary: The 15 Days Of Christmas... What Did The Organization Give?
1. On The First Day of Christmas

**So behind on this, it kinda slipped my mind aha -.-'''**

**Anyway, enjoy**

* * *

* * *

1st

** Day of Christmas**

On the first day of Christmas, the Superior gave to me…

**A Dark Orb Full Of Energy!**


	2. On The Second Day of Christmas

**2nd**** Day of Christmas**

On the second day of Christmas, the Freeshooter gave to me…

_**Two Purple Bullets!**_

**And A Dark Orb Full Of Enery!**


	3. On The Third Day of Christmas

**3****rd**** Day of Christmas**

On the third day of Christmas, the Whirlwind Lancer gave to me…

_**Three Giant Lances!**_

**Two Purple Bullets!**

**And A Dark Orb Full Of Energy!**


	4. On The Fourth Day of Christmas

**4th**** Day Of Christmas**

On the fourth day of Christmas, the Chilly Academic gave to me…

_**Four Ice Shards!**_

**Three Giant Lances!**

**Two Purple Bullets!**

**And A Dark Orb Full Of Energy!**


	5. On The Fifth Day Of Christmas

**5th**** Day Of Christmas**

On the fifth day of Christmas, the Silent Hero gave to me…

_**Five Big Ass Hammers!**_

**Four Ice Shards!**

**Three Giant Lances!**

**Two Purple Bullets!And A Dark Orb Full Of Energy!**


	6. On The Sixth Day of Christmas

**6th**** Day of Christmas**

On the sixth day of Christmas, the Cloaked Schemer gave to me…

_**Six Illusioned Shadows!**_

**Five Big Ass Hammers!**

**Four Ice Shards!**

**Three Giant Lances!**

**Two Purple Bullets!**

**And A Dark Orb Full Of Energy!**


	7. On The Seventh Day of Christmas

**7th**** Day of Christmas**

On the seventh day of Christmas, the Luna Diviner gave to me…

_**Seven Mega Eclipses!**_

**Six Illusioned Shadows!**

**Five Big Ass Hammers!**

**Four Ice Shards!**

**Three Giant Lances!Two Purple Bullets!**

**And A Dark Orb Full Of Energy!**


	8. On The Eighth Day of Christmas

**8****th**** Day of Christmas**

On the eighth day of Christmas, the Flurry of Flames gave to me…

_**Eight Fire Balls!**_

**Seven Mega Eclipses!**

**Six Illusioned Shadows!**

**Five Big Ass Hammers!**

**Four Ice Shards!**

**Three Giant Lances!**

**Two Purple Bullets!And A Dark Orb Full Of Energy!**


	9. On The Ninth Day of Christmas

**9th**** Day of Christmas**

On the ninth day of Christmas, the Melodious Nocturne gave to me…

_**Nine Dancing Bubbles!**_

**Eight Fire Balls!**

**Seven Mega Eclipses!**

**Six Illusioned Shadows!**

**Five Big Ass Hammers!**

**Four Ice Shards!**

**Three Giant Lances!**

**Two Purple Bullets!**

**And A Dark Orb Full Of Energy!**


	10. On The Tenth Day of Christmas

**10****th**** Day of Christmas**

On the tenth day of Christmas, the Gambler gave to me…

_**Ten Lucky Dice!**_

**Nine Dancing Bubbles!**

**Eight Fire Balls!**

**Seven Mega Eclipses!**

**Six Illusioned Shadows!**

**Five Big Ass Hammers!**

**Four Ice Shards!**

**Three Giant Lances!**

**Two Purple Bullets!**

**And A Dark Orb Full Of Energy!**


	11. On The Eleventh Day of Christmas

**11****th**** Day of Christmas**

On the eleventh day of Christmas, the Graceful Assassin gave to me…

_**Eleven Pretty Dahlias!**_

**Ten Lucky Dice!**

**Nine Dancing Bubbles!**

**Eight Fire Balls!**

**Seven Mega Eclipses!**

**Six Illusioned Shadows!**

**Five Big Ass Hammers!**

**Four Ice Shards!**

**Three Giant Lances!**

**Two Purple Bullets!**

**And A Dark Orb Full Of Energy!**


	12. On The Twelfth Day of Christmas

**12****th**** Day of Christmas**

On the twelfth day of Christmas, the Savage Nymph gave to me…

_**Twelve Electric Shocks!**_

**Eleven Beautiful Dahlias!**

**Ten Lucky Dice!**

**Nine Dancing Bubbles!**

**Eight Fire Balls!**

**Seven Mega Eclipses!**

**Six Illusioned Shadows!**

**Five Big Ass Hammers!**

**Four Ice Shards!**

**Three Giant Lances!**

**Two Purple Bullets!**

**And A Dark Orb Full Of Energy!**


	13. On The Thirteenth Day of Christmas

**13****th**** Day of Christmas**

On the thirteenth day of Christmas, the Key Of Destiny gave to me…

_**Thirteen Angry Samurais!**_

**Twelve Electric Shocks!**

**Eleven Marvelous Dahlias!**

**Ten Lucky Dice!**

**Nine Dancing Bubbles!**

**Eight Fire Balls!**

**Seven Mega Eclipses!**

**Six Illusioned Shadows!**

**Five Big Ass Hammers!**

**Four Ice Shards!**

**Three Giant Lances!**

**Two Purple Bullets!**

**And A Dark Orb Full Of Energy!**


	14. On The Fourteenth Day of Christmas

**14th**** Day of Christmas**

On the fourteenth day of Christmas, The Fire Personified gave to me…

_**Fourteen Mischievous Ignis!**_

**Thirteen Angry Samurais!**

**Twelve Electric Shocks!**

**Eleven Glorious Dahlias!**

**Ten Lucky Dice!**

**Nine Dancing Bubbles!**

**Eight Fire Balls!**

**Seven Mega Eclipses!**

**Six Illusioned Shadows!**

**Five Big Ass Hammers!**

**Four Ice Shards!**

**Three Giant Lances!**

**Two Purple Bullets!**

**And A Dark Orb Full Of Energy!**


	15. On The Fifteenth Day of Christmas

**15th**** Day of Christmas**

On the fifteenth day of Christmas, The Moon's Berserk gave to me…

_**Fifteen Shadowy Neko!**_

**Fourteen Mischievous Ignis!**

**Thirteen Angry Samurais!**

**Twelve Electric Shocks!**

**Eleven Sexified Dahlias!**

**Ten Lucky Dice!**

**Nine Dancing Bubbles!**

**Eight Fire Balls!**

**Seven Mega Eclipses!**

**Six Illusioned Shadows!**

**Five Big Ass Hammers!**

**Four Ice Shards!**

**Three Giant Lances!**

**Two Purple Bullets!**

**And A Dark Orb Full Of Energy!**


End file.
